Make My Bed My Grave, Shovel Dirt Under My Sheets
by Ashimattack
Summary: Sure she still cared for him, she loved him. But she didn't need him, and that's what he needed.


**This is a songfic to 'you're gone' by something corporate.**

**I absolutely adore the song and listened to it so many times that I learnt all the lyrics and worked out for myself what it was about.**

**I'm pretty sure that anyone could figure it out, but I wanted to explain it myself.**

**Through the form of fanfiction**

**Its Naruto and Sakura by the way**

**Yayayay**

**Ash**

**-------**

_Taking steps back through the words I should've said to you  
_

Naruto sat in his lonely apartment, thinking over his last words to Sakura

'See you, I'll be back later. Working late tonight' she said

'Ok, just make sure you are careful and don't hurt yourself'

'Naruto, I'm a medic nin now, a _famous _medic nin. I don't need you to watch out for me any more' she said with a laugh as she walked out the door.

_They all got lost  
you went away _

He had watched her leave, smiling on the outside but fighting a desperate battle on the inside.

A losing battle.

He wanted to say something, _anything_

Anything to make her _listen_

_Well I feel sick and you just don't care anymore  
__anymore _

It was impossible.

All he wanted was to make her feel special

To assure her that he would always be there and do anything for her

It was hard to always be there when she never was.

_  
Hours to be with you  
minutes of me in you  
and I can't feel this happening _

He wanted to spend some time with her, the chance to be her everything.

She said she loved him, but did she love him as much as he loved her?

Every time he tried to see her she would be too busy with being the Hokage's assistant

Making it on her own

Being a medic nin

Being famous

Not needing him.

Being Neglectful.

_So tie my hands back  
and make me feel you coming down  
are you coming down?_

He was sick of her taking him for granted

He wanted to plant her back on the ground and shake her into reality.

But he couldn't do that, she was too happy

and you don't care  
your face is on a billboard  
and you're everywhere  
you don't care much for interviews

He looked out to the massive sign on the side of the building.

**Sakura Haruno, best medic nin you'll ever find**

She was famous and now she didn't need about Naruto any more

Sure she still cared for him, she loved him.

But she didn't need him.

And that's what he needed.

_  
You're gone you're gone you're gone you're gone  
you're gone you're gone you're gone you're gone away  
if you don't like being hurt then please don't stay _

He knew she was being selfish, and that she had to know about it.

He didn't want to hold her back anymore

She just wanted to catch her when she eventually did fall.

Make sure she didn't scrape a knee on the pavement.

The world could be harsh.

It's hard to wave goodbye from aeroplanes  
when I just don't think that you can see

He would watch her fly away, soaring ever higher.

Standing on her learn to stand on her own two feet while slowly Getting further and further away

He would call out to her, try to get her attention.

But she just didn't notice.

She couldn't see him when he was standing right in front of her

_  
I taper off  
and say It's never worth the pain  
but sometimes it is..._

He wished that he could just leave, why should he go through this?

Why did he have to do this?

But he already knew the answer

Those times when she _did_ notice him.

When she made him feel so unbelievably happy.

Whenever she smiled.

He did it all for her

He would do anything for her

Because for those few moments of happiness

A million of sadness was definitely worth it

_  
and you don't care  
your face is on a billboard  
and your everywhere  
you don't care much for interviews  
you're gone you're gone you're gone you're gone  
you're gone you're gone you're gone you're gone away  
if you don't like being hurt then please don't stay  
if you don't like being hurt then please don't stay _

'Naruto, Naruto!' Sakura yelled as she walked through the front door, distracting him from his musings.

'Sakura! What are you doing back?' he asked, puzzled. She was supposed to be working late tonight

God I wish that I could make this right  
I wish that there was something worth the time  
for her to give to me.

'I got off early, from that photo shoot I was doing. You remember the one?' she said

Oh yes. Naruto remembered.

The photo shoot for some magazine that was doing an article on how she had reached the top all on her own.

How her 'neglectful' boyfriend had left her for two years.

He wasn't even dating her when he was training with Jiraiya!

oh well, at least this time she bothered to come back

_  
A phone call from LA is my present  
there's nothing left for me to give _

Last time she had gotten off early she had simply gone out drinking with Ino.

The phone had rung at 3am, it was Ino.

'Naruto? Yeah hey, Sakura passed out. You should probably get here and pick her up' said Ino

'Of course.' Naruto had obediently gone and picked her up.

He then took her home and got her into bed, making sure she didn't hurt herself

He would do anything for her.

He wished that she would say the same thing.

_  
I wish I could  
and I know that I should but  
you know I know I won't _

_  
_He stared into her beautiful eyes and thought back over his dilemma.

He knew he had to say something.

He wanted to.

He desperately did.

But that had a chance of losing her.

And he couldn't handle that.

'That's wonderful, what would you like to do?' he asked her with a bright smile

_  
and you don't care  
your face is on a billboard  
and you're everywhere  
you don't care much for interviews  
you're gone you're gone you're gone you're gone  
you're gone you're gone you're gone you're gone away  
if you don't like being hurt then please don't stay  
if you don't like being hurt then get away _

She smiled and they put on a movie then as they lay on the couch, her head in his lap and he sighed.

'What is it?' she asked

He knew that he was holding her back.

Stopping her from reaching her full potential.

'Nothing' he said and gave her the brightest smile he could muster.

But he couldn't do it.

He couldn't tell her to leave and he definitely couldn't leave her.

He was nothing without her

And he was miserable yet unbelievably happy at the same time with her

Because he loved her too much to ever seriously consider leaving

It would hurt her and break his heart

And if she was going to be selfish then so would he

_  
If you don't like being hurt then please don't stay_


End file.
